This invention relates to valves for controlling fluid flows. In particular, this invention relates to a technique which makes it extremely feasible to achieve minute, yet highly consistent fluid flow rates. Making use of this technique will open the way to making fluid valves having low manufacturing and maintenance costs, improved operating characteristics and very weak forces to operate. That is, the solution to the persistent problems other valve manufacturers are trying to ameliorate, is only one part of what this technique offers.